


Painful needs

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Halloween 2k14 Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s nothing loving about this. It’s angry. It’s painful. It’s just what Stiles needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful needs

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles wants to have rough sex, which includes wanting to be hurt enough to bleed a little bit.

There’s  _nothing_  loving about this. It’s angry. It’s  _painful_. It’s just what Stiles needs. He doesn’t want gentle touches and romance. No, what Stiles needs right now is rough hands fingering him open with nothing but spit and half a packet of lube and a hoarse Derek telling him to relax already.

 

Stiles hitches his hips up, hooks his hands behind his knees and spreads himself more. His muscles ache already. He’s going to be  _beyond_  sore tomorrow. He tells Derek to shut up and do his job. Derek snarls and bites the meat of his left thigh. Pain shoots through him. Stiles hopes it’ll leave a mark and begs Derek to do that again.

 

The only care Derek shows him is when he’s pushing his way in. He doesn’t exactly take his time but he doesn’t just push into Stiles either. It hurts either way. Stiles rakes his hands down Derek’s back to return the favor. Derek growls, eyes flashing. Stiles feels the pinprick of claws against his hip and shivers.

 

"Keep them." He tells Derek. "I wanna feel them." 

 

Derek, shockingly, listens to him. Stiles shivers every time those claws trail over his back, cries out when they trace circles around his nipples and comes _very_  close to orgasming when they dance too close to his bobbing cock. In retaliation, Stiles grabs Derek’s hair and pulls. He forces Derek to bare his neck and cries out when the werewolf’s cock hits his prostate.

 

Stiles muffles his moans in that manner, pressing his teeth into Derek’s flesh when the repeated assault has him coming so hard his vision whites out. The first thing that hits him, when he comes back is the coppery taste on his tongue. The second is the ache in his ass where Derek’s pounding into him. The third is the shivery sensation of Derek’s claws sinking into his ass to hold him steady.

 

He hopes and waits for the claws to sink in deeper. Just a little so that he bleeds. Just a little. Stiles gasp and arches when he gets his wish, Derek losing himself, his control, when he comes. That’s  _really_  going to hurt in the morning but it’s going to be completely worth it.


End file.
